¡Güelcom tu Espéin!
by Atsun
Summary: Bélgica seguía sin comprender por qué España se alarmaba tanto por ver un bikini. SpaBel.


**¡Güelcom tu Espéin!**

* * *

No podría decirse que España tuviera ganas de escuchar lo que su jefe tuviera que decir, pero lo cierto era que encontraba un tanto inquietante verlo delante de la ventana, quieto como una estatua, sin decir nada.

—¿Generalísimo…? —preguntó España al fin, dando unos pasos hacia delante y posando una mano sobre el hombro de su jefe.

—Míralos —ordenó con un tono melancólico y fúnebre. España obedeció y miró por la ventana. En la calle había un grupo de personas muy estrafalarias, todas ellas con la piel rojo gamba y sandalias con calcetines más que sudados.

—¿Turistas? —España alzó la ceja.

—_Turistas_.

Una lagrimilla logró superar todas las arrugas de la tez del caudillo para acabar pendiendo de su barbilla.

—_Güelcom tu Espéin_ —murmuró con un orgullo mezclado con pena.

Fue en ese momento cuando España se dio cuenta de que su jefe estaba chocheando más de lo normal. _Que ya era decir_.

* * *

La llegada de turistas, además de conllevar un evidente desarrollo económico, implicaba que España tendría la oportunidad de invitar a sus conocidos a pasar unos días de diversión en sus costas, lo que él denominaba «relaciones diplomáticas extraoficiales». Ya no podía soportar más estar siempre encerrado en un despacho, junto al Caudillo, trabajando como un mulo o charlando sobre temas que eran de todo salvo _apasionantes_. Al menos podía consolarse carteándose con sus allegados. Unas letras sobre una hoja de papel jamás podrían remplazar la picardía de Romano, ni la inteligencia de Francia, ni las carcajadas estruendosas de Gilbert y, ni mucho menos, las sonrisas de gatito de Bélgica._ Pero una misiva era mejor que nada, ¿no?_

Recibía cada una de aquellas cartas como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable. Se podía pasar horas leyendo y releyendo aquellos mensajes, riendo por lo bajo al recordar algún evento pasado y sonriendo con nostalgia al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado todo con los años. Aquel día había recibido una carta, esta vez de Bélgica. España abrió el sobre perfumado impacientemente, deseoso por saber más de cómo le iba la vida a su gran amiga. Más que larga, como las que solía recibir, la carta pecaba de breve y _extremadamente_ concisa:

«_Cher Espagne_,

Me ha dicho un pajarito que estás recibiendo a los turistas con los brazos abiertos. ¡Qué malo, no me avisaste! No te sorprendas si el día diecisiete de julio te encuentras con cierta personita en la playa pequeña del pueblo de las ardillitas. ¡No sabes cuánto os echo de menos a ti y al sol de tu casa!

Prométeme que tendrás cuidado en san Fermín.

_Gros bisous,_

_Belgique_»

Demasiados sentimientos e ideas recorrieron de arriba abajo a España. Por una parte, se sentía pletórico de alegría, desbordante ante la idea de poder ver de nuevo a Bélgica. Quería reír, dar saltitos por todo el despacho y abrazar al primero que pasara.

La primera persona en pasar por el pasillo fue Pilar Primo de Rivera.

Bueno, sería mejor abrazar a la _segunda_ persona que pasara.

* * *

El pueblo de las ardillitas, tal y como lo había bautizado Bélgica con cariño, era uno que quedaba cercano a una de las numerosas residencias de verano de España. A ella le había parecido tan simpático ver una ardilla en la plaza del pueblo que le hizo prometer a España que algún día regresarían juntos para dar un paseo.

Y el día por fin había llegado. ¡Diecisiete de julio!

Tanto la fortuna como el hecho de que el Generalísimo estuviera comenzando a chochear ayudaron a que España lograse escabullirse de Madrid con una maestría envidiable. Tras varias horas tortuosas en su coche de segunda mano y haciendo noche en un motel de mala muerte, España logró llegar a la playa del pueblo valenciano.

Lo primero que vio, sin embargo, le quitó el aliento. Pese a ser una playa considerablemente pequeña, había una cantidad apabullante de _europeas_ con trajes de baño que sobrepasaban los límites de lo provocador. Consistían en dos piezas: una arriba, como un sostén, y una abajo, como una braguita. Solían ser de colores chillones y con estampados llamativos. ¡Que le aspasen si aquellas mujeres no parecían estar pidiendo atención a gritos! Algunos pobres españoles las contemplaban encandilados, mientras sus esposas rechistaban ultrajadas por tal «descaro».

Pero España era un caballero, eso estaba claro. Con sus chanclas y su bolsa de playa, España fue avanzando en busca de su amiga y _sin mirar_ los cuerpos esculturales de las extranjeras. Afortunadamente, pronto logró divisar la figura de una mujer sentada, de cabellos tan dorados como el sol que incidía sobre su piel de perla, un sombrero de paja con un lacito verde y… con un traje de baño de dos piezas. España tragó saliva y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corriendo ya hacia su amiga. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, aminoró el paso y se acercó a ella despacio, procurando no hacer ruido.

La pobre Bélgica no pudo reprimir un gritito ahogado cuando notó que alguien la abrazaba por las espaldas. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por la carcajada jubilosa de España.

—¡Qué susto me has dado! —exclamó Bélgica, posando con cuidado sus manos suaves y delicadas sobre las de España.

—¿Eso es lo primero que me dices nada más verme? —España seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia. Adoraba cuando Bélgica perdía la compostura y ponía aquellas caras tan graciosas.

Él buscó darle un beso en la mejilla que ella rechazó a modo de venganza. España, sin perder su buen humor, se levantó, sacó su toalla de playa y la colocó justo al lado de la de Bélgica. Se sacó tanto la camiseta como los pantalones poco a poco, un poco intimidado por la mirada fija que le dedicaba Bélgica mientras se desvestía.

Una sonrisilla felina fue formándose en los labios de ella. España apartó la mirada, mostrando una timidez poco propia de él, pero fue parar precisamente al escote revelador del monumento de mujer que tenía en frente de él. Guardó de cualquier manera su ropa en la bolsa de la playa, procurando evitar las risitas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando a la otra nación.

—No me digas que te da vergüenza —Bélgica continuó con sus risitas malvadas—. Quién me diría que el viejo _Spanje_ acabaría poniéndose todo rojito por ver a una chica en bikini.

—¿Se llama bikini? —alzó una ceja. Intentó retener aquel concepto nuevo en la mente— No sé, Bel, pero no es normal que una mujer soltera vaya enseñando tanta piel.

Sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, Bélgica lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. España nunca había sido un hombre que tuviera problemas con la desnudez, de hecho, ella aún podía recordar cuando el pequeño Romano y él se bañaban casi como Dios los trajo al mundo en el río más cercano.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Bélgica con una curiosidad sincera.

España abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra logró salir de su boca. Quizás si hubiera prestado más atención a las palabras de las mandamases de la Sección Femenina, ahora tendría una contestación válida. Pero no la tenía.

Se quedó mudo, pensativo.

* * *

Pasaron los primeros minutos charlando sobre las situaciones en sendos gobiernos, con algún que otro suspiro de por medio por parte de ambos. Cansados de tantas formalidades, pasaron a tratar temas más banales y ligeros. Bélgica reía continuamente con las tonterías de España y, sin que él se diera cuenta, iba acercando su mano a la de él hasta tocar que sus dedos se rozaran. Cuando iba a comprobar si España se había ruborizado con aquel gesto de cariño o no, se dio cuenta de que su atención estaba en otro lado.

¡Y en menudo lado!

Con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos como platos, España observaba descaradamente a una mujer que yacía acostada en una toalla a unos cinco metros de ellos. Lo que destacaba de ella era que había abandonado la parte superior de su _bikini_ (¿se llamaban así?) y dejaba que sus senos se tostasen bajo el sol.

—_Spanje._

Nada.

—_Espagne_.

Sin respuesta.

—¡España! —vociferó Bélgica, ligeramente irritada con la nación anfitriona por motivos _evidentes_. El aludido, con la mayor cara de lelo jamás vista, volvió su vista a Bélgica. La miró durante unos instantes, sin dar crédito, y volvió a señalar a la mujer de los senos desnudos.

—¡Tiene las lolas al aire! —exclamó alarmado. Una mujer española que estaba a escasos metros de ellos asentía orgullosa, satisfecha al comprobar que al menos los jóvenes españoles seguían teniendo una moral decente a pesar de toda aquella incipiente depravación extranjera.

Bélgica lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir aquellas miradas de descrédito por parte de muchísimas naciones (de todas, de hecho), excepto de Bélgica. ¿Aquello significaba que realmente acababa de decir una estupidez?

—Vamos, España, sé a _ciencia cierta_ que no es la primera vez que ves un seno —suspiró y bajó a la fuerza el brazo tieso y acusador de España, que persistía señalando «a la de las lolas»—. Esa chica quiere broncearse. Déjala.

—¿Para qué…? —preguntó en voz baja, avergonzado por la regañina que acababa de recibir.

—Pues, no sé, para poder utilizar todo tipo de vestidos sin tener las marcas feas del bikini —explicó con tranquilidad. Al ver el semblante tímido de España, le acarició la cara con cariño—. Oh, estás ardiendo. ¿No te echas crema?

—La gente morena no se tiene por qué echar crema —proclamó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Y me la puedes echar a mí? —se dio una palmadita en la espalda— Ya me la eché por los brazos, pero no en la espalda.

Le dedicó una sonrisa inocente que poco a poco fue adquiriendo un toque perverso. ¡Cómo se notaba que Bélgica había estado influenciada por Francia!

* * *

**Noticas:**

*Pilar Primo de Rivera era la jefaza de la Sección Femenina (que se menciona brevemente en este fic). Decía que la misión de toda mujer era cuidar de su marido como si fuera su dueño, criar a los hijos y... poco más. Curiosamente, Pili nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos.

*La historia está ambientada, aproximadamente, en los años 60, cuando empezó el _boom_ del turismo en España.

*Franco, Franco que tiene el culo blanco porque su mujer lo lava con Ariel.

La historia no debería haber terminado así, por lo que quizás (y repito, _QUIZÁS_) haga una segunda parte.


End file.
